


Lemme Smash

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Asphyxiaphilia, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Domestic tentacles hugging domestically, Handjobs with tentacles, Other, Tentacles, Yep that's it, because why not, no beta because yolo, ok this is actually hentai just so you know, what has my life come to, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Kraken-san loves his human.





	

The first time Kraken-san met him, the human was young. Kraken-san didn’t know a lot about humans, except for how they tasted like, but he knew how to tell between an older and a younger human… and this one was young, and sad. Very, very sad.

Kraken-san felt a huge want to hug the human, but he knew from experience that hugging ships usually led to their passengers being killed.

Kraken-san didn’t want to kill this human, and he felt better when he saw another young human hug him. They looked like brothers - Kraken-san had brothers and sisters too, he could tell how those hug - so he knew the human had someone to love him.

This human deserved being loved.

Kraken-san wouldn’t see him very often, but he always recognized him whatever the change; one time, he was dirty and tired and sad; the other time, he was clean and strong and happy. And then he was sad again. Kraken-san felt so bad for this human, he deserved so much more than this…

Sometimes Kraken-san would try to approach him, but his crew was always ready for a fight. Their hits always missed - Kraken-san was very good at dodging attacks - so Kraken-san would only approach to see him and then dive back into the sea, his home.

Every time Kraken-san saw this human alone, he wanted to wrap him in his tentacles - carefully - and hug him. He was so sad, all he needed was a warm hug, and Kraken-san was always willing to give him one - if the stupid human let him for once!

Then once Kraken-san saw him embracing another human, a female one, he thought, on the deck of his ship. The human looked happy, but Kraken-san felt so jealous. How did Kraken-san knew this female would give him the love he deserved? How did he know that her love was as big as Kraken-san’s was?

He kept surfacing, watching from afar, sometimes being exposed and almost hit, but he kept looking. He knew that in human time, it must have been full years, yet this human was still with that female - and still looked happy. So Kraken-san was happy, even though he wished he was given the chance to show him how much he adored him.

And then the human disappeared. Just like that, Kraken-san couldn’t find him anywhere. He searched and searched, seas and shores and every depth of the sea, and he couldn’t find him.

Kraken-san was so sad. What had happened to him? He kept searching, he accidentally destroyed a couple of - alright, a lot of - ships in his effort, but he _had_ to find him!

Again, human years passed, so many that Kraken-san was sure the human had died from old age. Kraken-san was so sad, he wanted to wrap himself in his tentacles and cry for the lost human he’d loved so much, and not wanting to see any other humans, he hid in a cave, far away from humankind.

He hoped that at least his human had died happy.

And then, when he least expected it - there he was! His human, still alive! And still young as well, for some reason - but Kraken-san was so happy, so thrilled to have his human back! But he was trying to get away - no. He wouldn’t lose him again!

Kraken-san stretched one tentacle and wrapped it around his human’s foot, dragging him close. His human resisted, poor silly human, but Kraken-san kept pulling. He shouted in happiness for his human being back!

And then another human came and tried to _pull_ his human away. And he stabbed Kraken-san’s tentacle! It _hurt_ , so much that Kraken-san had to pull away a little. But when he saw yet another human come to take him away, Kraken-san threw his tentacle around his human’s neck.

Kraken-san screamed. _No-one will take my human from me!_ He tried harder to pull his human closer, who was still resisting.

And then the third human attacked, and this time it hurt so much. Kraken-san screamed in pain, his grip on his human relaxing on its own. He couldn’t get him - he was so sad. He dove in deep again, licking his wounds alone while dreaming about his human. He would get him soon.

Only a few days later, Kraken-san saw his human’s old ship near a shore. Oh, how happy he was! He surfaced slowly, and almost screamed again when he didn’t see his human on it - but with a look around, his human was on a nearby shore, as if trying to hide from his fellow humans. Kraken-san approached. His human looked very, very sad, probably sadder than Kraken-san had ever seen him. He looked to his ship again, and didn’t see the female - was she dead?

Kraken-san stayed underwater, right beside his human and slowly stretched his tentacle so that his human wouldn’t see it. He moved it around him, and with a swift move, wrapped another tentacle softly, carefully around his human’s foot, while the first touched his lips with the tip, so that his human would stay silent. Then Kraken-san surfaced.

His human raised his eyes to him and looked… shocked, but not scared, not _that_ much. Kraken-san would be glad he wasn’t scaring him, if his human wasn’t crying. Kraken-san felt so bad for his poor human, he raised one more tentacle to pet him. His human didn’t move. Kraken-san petted him softly, the way he remembered his mother petting him… but he knew his love for his human was greater than that.

So Kraken-san grabbed his human and carefully set him down on the sand, meeting no resistance from him. Then Kraken-san pulled away at the black clothes his human wore - why did humans even bother with these - and exposed his human’s hole. Kraken-san had killed - and eaten - enough humans by then to know where to look. His human started crying, and Kraken-san lifted a tentacle and caressed his hair, while another started toying with his hole. Kraken-san had to be very careful, always careful to use only the tips of his tentacles to not hurt him, but he loved his human very much. He was so small and delicate and needed to be taken care of. And Kraken-san was more than glad to be careful if it meant making his human happy.

And happy he was, because as Kraken-san played with his hole, his human stretched his hand and touched the tentacle on his hair, caressing softly. He started making noises, noises Kraken-san had never heard before, so they couldn’t be cries of pain. He had heard all kinds of it; and this wasn’t one.

Then his human used his hand and… metal thing - what had happened to his other hand? - to lower his garment on his own, and his big straight stick popped out of it. His human started rubbing it with his hand, his noises becoming louder. Kraken-san wanted to scream in happiness, but he knew it would only alert the other humans, so he flapped his tentacles softly on the surface of the water, creating small waves. And his human looked happy again - but Kraken-san could help him be even happier.

He reached with another tentacle towards his human’s stick. His human saw that and pulled away. For a moment, Kraken-san thought his human would run, and when that didn’t happen, Kraken-san barely held back his happy scream. His human leaned back to his touch, and they stayed there for a long time. Kraken-san kept pleasuring him until his human fell asleep on the beach. Kraken-san covered him with his stupid clothes - he hated them but he knew humans wanted them for some reason - and stayed there all night, watching his human happily as he slept.

When morning came, Kraken-san was still awake, waiting to see his human wake up. But when he did he took one look at Kraken-san, then stood up in shock and ran away. Kraken-san was so sad again, was his human confused? He could swear he’d loved him right back the previous night - oh, he’d forgotten his flask, silly human. Kraken-san took it, he would give it back to his human next time. Kraken-san was surprised to find it empty.

It wasn’t very long. Only a few days later, his human was back on the beach. He bent and picked up the flask, but didn’t leave. Instead he waited and kept looking at the sea, right where Kraken-san had been before. Kraken-san didn’t wait long and emerged. His human froze, his flask falling from his hand, but he kept looking at him. Eventually, Kraken-san moved his tentacles towards his human. He didn’t flinch away nor lean into the touch, but Kraken-san loved him all the same.

This time his human took off the garment himself and fell on his knees, letting Kraken-san satisfy him the whole night through. The next morning, his human left again, not terrified at all this time. He threw one look at Kraken-san and simply turned away.

He forgot his flask again that morning.

And on it went. His human kept “forgetting” his flask and coming back to supposedly get it… but always waited for Kraken-san to appear. He didn’t always let Kraken-san do everything he wanted, at first. Sometimes he held back, not allowing him to touch his hole, or his stick, whatever he preferred at the time. And Kraken-san obeyed.

Kraken-san loved his human.

And he would take him in his tentacles, always careful for his human’s fragile body, and hold him up to see the stars and make him moan in pleasure as he toyed with his hole and his stick. Sometimes his human would caress his tentacles back, and Kraken-san would give him twice the caresses when that happened. He would rub his stick faster, go a little deeper into his hole, to show his human how grateful he was.

Kraken-san knew that his human was ashamed of sharing his experience with his crew. He wished that this wasn’t the case, though, that Kraken-san could resurface at any time when his human’s ship was sailing, and surprise him with cuddles or by killing his enemies. He wished it hard, but his human never told a soul.

Sometimes his human would empty his flask and behave a little weird, he would walk funny or not focus a lot on Kraken-san, but he still let Kraken-san enjoy him. Kraken-san didn’t know if that was good for his human or not, so once he took him out in the open. His human caressed his tentacles, begging for attention, but Kraken-san didn’t touch him beyond letting him rest on them, the same way his mother used to do when they went swimming together. Frustrated, his human asked to get back to the beach.

Kraken-san was angry with this. He couldn’t let his human always do as he pleased, so he didn’t resurface for four days after that.

He regretted it, though, when he saw the devastated face his human had when he finally came back. He wanted to hug him close - but no, he needed to teach him a lesson. When his human saw him, he ran to the water, getting in it fully clothed in his attempt to reach Kraken-san. Kraken-san wanted to go to him but his decision was final. So he grabbed him with a tentacle and placed him back on the beach, turning to leave.

A loud sound made him turn back. His human was taking off _all_ of his garments, all of them. He even took off the metal and pointy - and painful - thing that he had in the place of the hand he’d lost, and started walking towards Kraken-san again.

Kraken-san’s heart melted, and he took his human into his tentacles once again. They stayed there the whole night, his human crying while Kraken-san pleased him. Kraken-san knew that he never cried to anyone else, and he was so very happy he had the privilege to be there for his human, but he tried to keep a distance - otherwise his human would do only what he wanted again.

Kraken-san never wanted his human to leave. He wanted to stay with him forever and be allowed to make him moan every day and every night. Kraken-san was happy.

And then his human was gone. One day Kraken-san had everything he’d wished for, the next he saw his human’s ship disappear into the sea. Kraken-san panicked. He dove in and searched, _searched_ , through the various new and old shipwrecks, through the wrecks of his own destructions, but his human was gone, just like that.

Kraken-san cried for that, every day and every night. He didn’t even get to say goodbye, to tell his human how much he loved him.

His hope was all gone when suddenly his human’s ship appeared again. Kraken-san almost crushed it in excitement… only his human wasn’t on it. Kraken-san searched around, unable to ask anyone, but his human was still gone. Fate had played a really hard game on him.

Until his human was back, captaining his ship as if not a day went by. The only difference, he never came back to the beach.

Kraken-san waited patiently for his human to come. Night by night, he stayed on the beach hoping for his company. He would withstand all the attacks random passengers would make at him, failed or not, for his human’s sake, for months to come.

Until he couldn’t take it any longer. Kraken-san swam around the shore and waited, until his human was finally alone and unprotected and pulled him away. One tentacle around his torso and arms - because that pointy thing did sting a lot - and one tentacle on his mouth to silence him, and off he went away from other humans.

That night, Kraken-san unleashed his frustration on his human, on and on until his human bled. It was obvious to Kraken-san that his human didn’t want this anymore; and it broke Kraken-san’s heart. Didn’t he love him anymore? Did he ever really love him?

Kraken-san couldn’t let him go. He kept him tangled in his tentacles, far away from where people could even hear him and held tight onto him. Just before the morning came, Kraken-san tried again to please his human, and even while crying, his human let him, and he happily toyed with his human’s hole and stick, this careful to not make him bleed again.

It kept on. His human was not as willing anymore, barely even came to the beach by himself, and he cried more often. But when he actively tried to get away, Kraken-san would make him bleed, and then they would both cry as his human was kept in his tentacles against his wishes and Kraken-san would lament what he’d lost.

His human was tough, though. He knew how much Kraken-san could hurt him - how much Kraken-san _was_ hurt by his actions - yet most of the times he kept resisting. Other times he would empty his flask and walk funnily again. That’s when he let Kraken-san do whatever he wanted to him.

And Kraken-san could be happy with that. He’d lost too much to accept losing that too.

Then his human left for one last time. Kraken-san was devastated. He saw his ship swim fast, so fast not even he could reach it no matter how fast he moved. He shrieked for his human to not leave him, but no response came. When he lost sight of the ship, he turned away and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to resurface again.

One would have thought that by never going to the surface, Kraken-san would never face anything dangerous or even annoying - he was a kraken, after all. But then one day, a huge metallic vessel was travelling _in_ the water, and as Kraken-san leaned in to search what it was, harpoons started flying towards him as if he’d harmed anyone.

Furious, Kraken-san swam to the surface, a small boat coming into his way, and Kraken-san was simply angry with it all. He went to capsize the boat, though its passengers were brave enough to hold him back for a while, and then a searing pain tore through him when a harpoon hit him. Kraken-san shrieked and sunk for cover. As he did, he saw the perpetrator, standing like a stupid god on the top of his metal vessel.

It was his human.

Kraken-san had never been more furious in his centuries of life. His human was going to pay for that.

How could his human do this to him, after already having abandoned him twice? Kraken-san couldn’t feel sad anymore, he only felt his skin boil with anger. No, he wasn’t going to kill his human. He was going to show him how bad he could really be, to show him what he really threw away when he left.

Kraken-san found his human a little later, sitting on a rocky beach, sad and thoughtful. Was he regretting hurting Kraken-san? He’d never find out. He’d never know enough about him anyway. This time, Kraken-san was not silent. He approached his human face-to-face, and the human stood up and took out his sword, ready for a fight.

It was only when he registered who it actually was that his human dropped his weapon out of shock. Quickly, Kraken-san wrapped him fully in his tentacle, tighter than ever before and almost suffocating him. Almost, but not quite, and he took him far, far away again, tore his clothes off and made him bleed more than ever before. His human screamed all night long, and it made Kraken-san want to taste his blood once, to keep him with him even after they parted ways - he wanted his human to live with what he’d lost.

So he took his human and dipped his lower half in water, once again toying with his hole until he bled, more and more and more, and Kraken-san opened his mouth and sucked in the blood within the water.

Now his human would never leave him.

And he went on. He held him steady with his tentacles while toying with his hole and his stick, wrapped him in his tentacles and made him scream in pain or gasp from suffocation, whatever Kraken-san wanted. His human’s desires meant no more.

His human didn’t stop crying. Kraken-san knew he wasn’t crying because he was losing Kraken-san, but because he had already lost something else he loved - and Kraken-san was more than happy to make the pain worse, to remind his human of his own hurt.

The sun had already risen long before Kraken-san felt replete. His human looked exhausted, and sick, and bruised, but Kraken-san didn’t care. He was all alone now, Kraken-san was done with him.

He didn’t even bother taking him back to where he took him from. His human could leave and run away - that he could surely do.

Kraken-san sunk to the bottom and stayed there for good.


End file.
